guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Foundry of Failed Creations (quest)
Overview Summary #Fight your way through the entrance chambers to gain entry to the foundry. #Clear the first chamber of enemies. #Clear the second chamber of enemies. #Clear the third chamber of enemies. #Clear the fourth chamber of enemies. #See Tekliss for your reward. Obtained from :Captain Jerazh in The Foundry of Failed Creations Reward :*10,000 XP :*500 Gold :*500 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"'Master' Heroes! I require your aid to mount a rescue mission into the '''Foundry of Failed Creations'. Bet you should know it is nearly impossible to gain entrance to the foundry. To reach those unfortunate enough to be taken inside this bastion of torture, you must pass through four chambers, each with its own challenge. If you somehow make it through the outer defenses, look for a Forgotten named Tekliss. He was one of my best soldiers. If anyone could survive in there it would be him."'' ::Accept: "I shall give your regards to Tekliss" ::Reject: "Isn't there...I don't know...a secret back entrance?" Reward Dialogue :"You broke into the foundry through the front chambers? Amazing! You must be quite powerful to accomplish such a feat. Perhaps you could help me rescue some of my Forgotten brethren who are still locked away within this bastion." Followup :Foundry Breakout Walkthrough The objective of this quest is to clear the four chambers leading to the foundry. The chambers all offer the same basic challenge: Once all party members step past the tentacles at the entrance of a chamber, the tentacles will close behind them and the party will be locked inside the chamber. A group (or more) of monsters will spawn and the tentacles will not open again until all the monsters in the chamber have been destroyed. Since the chambers are rather small, fighting space is limited and, worse, there is no "retreat" path. Three of the four chambers offer multiple spawns of monsters (i.e. after one spawn is destroyed, another emerges). The following is a break down of the chambers: *'Chamber 1:' This room has a group of Margonite Anurs, when they are destroyed, a group of two Despair Titans and two Rage Titans will appear. These Titans will not spawn other Titans. *'Chamber 2:' This is the smallest of all the chambers and is nearly impossible to fight in. This room will first spawn a group of Margonite Anur mixed with Tortureweb Dryders, then after they are destroyed, Tortureweb Dryders mixed with Greater Dream Riders. *'Chamber 3:' The monsters in this chamber will all spawn at once, there will be no second wave of spawns. This chamber will have four patrols, one has four Anguish Titans, one has four Rage Titans and one has four Misery Titans. The fourth patrol will have three Tortureweb Dryders mixed with a single Greater Dream Rider. Unlike the previous chambers, the Titans in this chamber will spawn their lesser Titans upon their death. The Anguish Titans will spawn Despair Titans who will in turn spawn Fury Titans. The Misery Titans will spawn Rage Titans and those spawn Dementia Titans upon their death. *'Chamber 4:' This room will have four successive spawns. First spawn will be four Tortureweb Dryders aided by a Margonite Anur Ki. After they are dismissed, the second spawn will be 6-15 Dementia Titans. After they die a mixed group of Despair Titan, Rage Titans, Dementia Titans and Fury Titans will appear that will contain one special Fury Titan who is larger than the rest. This titan drops a unique item. The final spawn consists of 4 Titans, Tortureweb Dryder, Greater Dream Rider, and a Margonite Ki. If you are having issues with getting this room to spawn, the whole party needs to be in the room at the same time. After clearing the final chamber, players may advance to the Foundry itself. Tekliss will be just past the entrance. Notes *If you clear the first room before taking the quest and then take the quest the wall will appear again and cannot be removed. This will trap whoever took the quest and anybody else still behind the wall. *If you are having trouble clearing the rooms, you can use a flesh golem to obtain an exploitable corpse, then nectrotic traversal and rebirth to get back across the closed gates. In order to obtain the flesh golem simply have a party member commit suicide. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Repeatable quests